Miss Independent
by himynameisdinha
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so i hope you all enjoy reading it as i enjoyed writting it. Also, i suggest that you read while listen to ne-yo's song, miss independent. xx


Miss Independent

_Oh, it's something about__  
__Just something about the way she move__  
__I can't figure it out, there's something about her_

I stare at her thinking about- _Jesus, how am I so lucky? _I am sitting on the balcony as I watch her moving around the kitchen making coffee while playing with her- _our _two cats. If I just close my eyes, I can see this scene happening. She is playing with two children instead of two cats. Maybe two children _and_ two cats. _What?_

A year ago I would never dream about it _on earth_. And now? Honestly, it's all I can think about.

_Said oh, there's something about__  
__Kinda women that want you but don't need you_

I remember vividly as we met each other –again. I finally stopped being a coward and asked Kurt to warn me when she wanted to go to _Leo's_ again. _Leo's_ is a bar that I know she likes –because Kurt commented about it a few times, I'm not a _stalker_ or anything– and then after arriving the place, I watched her on a small stage killing a _The Killer's song_. Ok, maybe I shouldn't be surprised about the stage thing. But I was sure as hell surprised about the music choice.

_Cause she walks like a boss__  
__Talks like a boss_

Of course that after that sight I would ask her out. I waited as she headed out of the stage and _God_, the smile on her face when she saw me just made my heart skip a beat. We chatted, drank and laughed –this last one so _hard_– as I died inside to walk her home. Luckily, she accepted my effort and I could do that at the same time wondering how a simple act like _walking _could be done with such grace_._ We exchanged numbers and kept seeing each other until being here.

_Manicured nails to set the pedicure off__  
__She's fly effortlessly_

And when she hands me a coffee mug I just can't stop staring at her hands. Those _fingers_.. shit. I love them.

_And she move like a boss__  
__Do what a boss_

And as I glanced up to the smirk on her face, I knew I was caught off guard. She didn't need to say anything, she just stared at me. It was something so malicious and so different from the looks that the old Rachel Berry usually gave to me..

_Do, she got me thinking about getting involved__  
__That's the kinda girl I need_

It's not like I didn't know by that time that I had no choice. My future belonged to her.

_She got her own thing__  
__That's why I love her_

And therefore her iPhone rings and takes us off our bubble for a few seconds. But she wouldn't just stick around and leave me waiting for my good morning's kiss.

_Miss independent_

_Won't you come and spend a little time_

So she cuts whatever it was, sits on my lap and presses achaste kiss on my lips.

_Oh the way you shine__  
__Miss independent_

And all I want right now is freeze this moment forever.

_Oh, there's something about__  
__Kinda woman that can do it for herself_

But I can't, sadly. She asks me just "to be sure" if our dinner with Brittany and Santana is still going on. I nod and with this she gets out of my lap, takes her Starbucks thermos bottle and head off to rehearsal. I search for my laptop and start writing. I feel inspired this morning.

_I look at her and it makes me proud__  
__There's something about her_

Later, I see her coming on my way at the restaurant's entrance and when she stops in front of me and places a kiss on my chest, I release a breath that I hardly knew that I was holding.

_There something, oh, so sexy about__  
__Kinda women that don't even need my help_

It's the first time that Rachel sees Brittany and Santana in years. And it's the first time that they see us as a couple. At first I was afraid, I confess. But Rachel just handled them –and by them I mean Santana– so _fucking _perfectly that I almost cried. She even earned a shy apologize from the latina –such thing that I never owned– for the past. Fuck!

_She says she got it, she got it, no doubt__  
__There's something about her_

When we finish, I start searching for my wallet when she stops me and gives me a look that I know so well now. She's got this one. Last time I was the one that paid, but this meeting was settled also by me, so I thought that was still my turn. Now Santana is mouthing "whipped" to me, but honestly I couldn't care less. Surely, I love being in control –on sex– but this is not what right now it's about, right? It's about two people being equally important in a relationship. None is better than the other.

_Cause she works like a boss__  
__Plays like a boss_

You would rather think that I go crazy when I see all that glances on her. But I'm not –entirely– jealous about it. It's more like feeling powerful because only I have what they want.

_Car and a crib she about to pay em both off__  
__And her bills are paid on time_

Unfortunately we have to go to her- _our_ home in two cars. The rehearsal-house-restaurant drive was too long to her to give me a ride. So I preferred that we could make it in time instead of hearing Santana's rage for being twenty minutes late. Once again, I was worried about the meeting.

_She made for a boss__  
__Soley a boss_

Of course that before I let her enter the car I would show them that she's mine and kiss her with all my life.

_Anything less__  
__She's telling em to get lost_

After this she smirked and blinked at the audience but at no one in particular.

_That's the girl that's on my mind_

We fucked hard when we made it home.

_She got her own thing__  
__That's why I love her_

Next week she was all stressed with something about work. And I've done my parton being supportive.

_Miss independent__  
__Won't you come and, spend a little time_

She apologized for her behavior when she came home one night and I struggled not to cry because I hate seeing those beautiful eyes so worried.

_Miss independent, oh the way you shine__  
__Miss independent_

We cuddled on the sofa and I fell asleep.

_Her favorite thing is to say don't worry I got it__  
__And everything she got best believe, she bought it_

Next thing I know is that as I was washing my face after waking up, I notice a ring that definitely wasn't there before I slept.

_She gonna steal my heart ain't no doubt about it__  
__Girl, you're everything I need__  
__Said you're everything I need_

I look in the mirror and she is there, biting her bottom lip and doing that pretty face that she does when she is excited about something, like talking about _Barbra Streisand_ or _veganism_.

_She got her own thing__  
__That's why I love her _

I kiss her and she tells me that she still expects me to ask her hand in marriage, but she couldn't wait anymore to make sure that what we have is serious.

_Miss independent__  
__Won't you come and, spend a little time_

I tell her that I am planning something, but it's big, so she needs to be a little more patient.

_She got her own thing__  
__That's why I love her_

She looks at me like _Seriously? Are you asking me to be patient?_

_Miss independent__  
__Oh the way you shine__  
__Miss independent_

I look at her smiling in acknowledge.

_Miss independent, that's why I love her..._

I think I'll need to rush that.


End file.
